grimdawnfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Realmain/Patch Notes Build 23 (Dec 20, 2014)
v0.3.1.3 (b23 Hotfix 2) We've issued a small hotfix patch for some of the remaining issues in build 23. *Fixed some resolution/monitor issues new players were having the first time launching the game. *Fixed a bug where fullscreen windowed mode was too large when dynamic super resolution settings were available. *Fixed a bug where old Steam cloud characters could not be deleted. *Fixed a bug where quest window fonts would not appear correctly with certain ui scaling settings. *Added Japanese font set. *Other minor bug/crash fixes. Forum v0.3.1.2 (b23 Localization Update) *Added Portuguese and Bulgarian character sets. *Added alternative word wrapping mode for Chinese localization. Forum v0.3.1.2 (b23 Hotfix 1) Tech *Resolved crashes associated with player aura skills in Multiplayer, such as when transitioning to new areas *Resolved a crash associated with Inspecting other players in Multiplayer *Resolved a crash associated with Trading with other players in Multiplayer Game *Updated the dialogues for several NPCs involved with Kill Target quests (ex. Gloomweaver) so that you can no longer accept the quest if you killed the target before. Instead, you will now only see the option to turn the quest in retroactively. *The one-shot chest in the Jagged Waste/Pine Barrens/etc area now spawns in one permanent location instead of 3 possible locations *Increased the drop rate of Manticore Poison Glands Forum v0.3.1.2 (b23) At long last we're ready to liven up your holiday season with the first segment of Act 3. This stretch of levels will take you from Smugglers Pass to Deadman's Gulch, into the Mountain Deeps and beyond to the gates of Homestead. With these new areas to explore, the player level cap has been raised to 40. Also included is an expansive side-region with additional questing through the Pine Barrens, Jagged Waste and Tyrant's Hold, plus other secrets. You will be able to secure the riftgate outside of Homestead, although you cannot yet enter the town. However, the second chapter of Act 3 is already nearing completion and we expect to release it by mid-March or earlier. B23 also contains additional item art, improvements, fixes and balancing changes. Check the change log below for more details. New Features *The first chapter of Act 3 is now available! You can cross beyond Voldrak's lair in Smuggler's Pass and venture beyond into the lands leading up to Homestead. *With this release, the level cap has been increased to 40 Art *Updated art on Sparkbolt Arbalest & Maw of The Beast Tech *Fixed lost casts at fast cast speeds while holding down mouse button *Added Off-hand DPS comparisons when dual-wielding weapons *Fixed instances where DPS comparisons were not accurate when calculating item skill auras *Pet attack command now works for all players in multiplayer. *Dropping a stack of items onto the secondary inventory sack buttons now correctly transfers stacks. *Selecting a blueprint in the Crafting UI will now highlight the relevant reagents in your inventory. *Linking items from the Crafting UI to chat is now possible. (Shift click item with chat window open) Game *Rift Scourge are now easier to hit with ranged skills *New lore has been added to Act 2 Itemization *A new item type has been introduced: Augments. Augments come in the form of powders, meticulously crafted enchantments, tinctures and poisons used to empower your weapons, rings and necklaces with additional stats. You can earn an Augment during an Act 3 quest, but otherwise they are acquired from Faction Vendors (coming soon). *Elementium has been redesigned into two epic quality shields. The design of Elementium and its visual appearance told conflicting stories and we felt they were better served as separate items. *Elementium has been renamed to Spiriteater Bulwark. The Vitality resistance was reduced as it was very high for normal difficulty, but the shield now features additional appealing stats. *A new epic shield named Elementium, appropriate for hybrid elemental fighters, has been added *Reduced the bonus physical damage on Golemfist Gavel *Increased the 3-piece set bonus on Maiven's Sanctuary to 22% elemental damage, up from 15% *Caster weapons can no longer generate affixes (Magic and Rare) that provide bonuses for Physical, Pierce, Trauma and Bleed damage types *4 new Rare Prefixes and 4 new Rare Suffixes have been added for Shields to support hybrid caster playstyles *Slighty increased the drop rate of blueprints from bosses and heroes. The boss chests in Alkamos' treasure room now have an additional chance to drop blueprints. In addition, some side-bosses now have a bonus chance to drop blueprints for equipment. *Increased the drop rate of blueprints for set items *The following relics now require a Manticore Eye instead of an Ancient Heart or Tainted Brain Matter: Deathchill, Savagery and Slaughter *Increased the energy regeneration on the component Ectoplasm to 1.0. This component can now also be applied to helms. *The Ranger's Badge blueprint now requires a Bristly Fur in addition to a Frozen Heart *Consumables which grant resistances (ex. Flamedrinker Ointment) now gives 20% resistance + 5% to maximum resist, instead of 10% resistance + 20% increased resistance *Reduced the scaling cost of Dismantling (down to 650 from 825 for a level 35 item) *Increased the drop rate of Blood of Ch'thon from Ch'thonic Hero monsters & Skills *Transmuters no longer benefit from + Skill items, allowing you to carefully control what level you want to invest in for the Transmuters that have multiple levels Demolitionist *Stun Jacks: Reduced the projectile spread on the bonus projectiles added by the modifier Full Spread Nightblade *Fixed an issue with the Blade Spirit not scaling with Pet bonuses Arcanist *Increased damage scaling on Sky Shard and its modifier Frozen Core Forum Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Patch Notes